The Shining Star in the Dawn
by Tsuya-Chan
Summary: In the time that Itachi and Kakashi were members of the ANBU team, a few months before the Uchiha massacre, there was a girl that was one of the first female ANBU members of her time. Tomoyo Izumiko, who manages to make a vital impression in everyone's li
1. Memories and the Mission

Title: The Shining Star of the Dawn

Author: Tsuya-Chan

Full Summary: In the time that Itachi and Kakashi were members of the ANBU team, a few months before the Uchiha massacre, there was a girl that was one of the first female ANBU members of her time. Tomoyo. In time, she met both Itachi and Kakashi, and became friends with them. Itachi, cold and arrogant, kept his cool attitude, but Kakashi was more friendly and feisty towards her. Slowly, Itachi warms up to her. But will it be too late for him to tell Tomoyo his feelings? Will Kakashi have come in and scooped her away? Itachi x OC Kakashi x OC Note: This might seem slightly OOC sometimes, or the events messed up, but, bear with me, no? Also, I have moved the time of Itachi killing the Uchiha family to 15 years old, because it fits with the story more, and Kakashi is younger. So, instead of him being 26 at the start of the Naruto series he would be 20.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue. Capiche? Well, I do own Tomoyo and Yuka though, and the inn people, and the bad guys nods and starts blabbing more people Oh, and the story is mine. No stealy! hisses, claw, growl, scratch

--------------------

Chapter 1: Memories and the Mission

_Sharingan…_Two crimson eyes stared back at her, as she helplessly watched the little black dots swirl around. Taking a deep breath, Tomoyo maneuvered backwards stealthily, trying to find a quick escape, but there was no apparent one. Tomoyo's deep purple eyes opened in shock as she felt a pair of warm hands grab her from behind, one covering her mouth, and the other around her waist. The Uchiha moved closer from in front, as Tomoyo turned her head to see who her captor was. She saw a glint of silver hair, and a calm boy her age, with a mask over his face look like he was smiling at her. She looked back at him cluelessly. _Goddamnit, I'm 10, what the heck do they want with me?_ The Uchiha just looked at her coldly. "She's not her! Kakashi, you're a dumbass." The silver headed boy, evidently named Kakashi rubbed the back of his forehead with the hand he lifted off her mouth, mumbling through his mask. "Well… She looked like her.. Besides, you would have made the same mistake…" He let her go, and the two boys started their way through the forest again. Tomoyo's mouth curved into a curious smile. _I wonder who they were looking for_...

Mumbling under her breath, Tomoyo stretched as she woke up from her position underneath the tree. The same memories, which returned to her every night, were now becoming ever vivid. She realized her ninja headband was crooked. She was a Chuunin, and a bored one at that as well. She then got up, combing out her messy long hair. The light brown hair glinted in the new day's sunlight, as her brush passed over thin streaks of blonde. She always did have strange hair, and people said she was blessed with beauty, but she couldn't care less. Tomoyo was the type of outgoing confident girl that didn't care about her appearance, the type that was rare to find nowadays. She finished the quick routine she did in the morning, and went to see the Hokage, in hopes of a better mission today. She was a skilled ninja, but since she was a kunoichi, a female, they ignored her, which made her extremely pissed off at the entire country. Also, she was a younger ninja, being only 14. Tomoyo knew she could be better then 90 percent of all those ninjas Konoha treasured. As she reached the Hokage, she greeted him formally, waiting for a mission.

"Good timing, Tomoyo-chan. I just have discovered a mission where you are needed. If it interests you…. It's an A rank." Tomoyo perked up. "A rank? Please explain, Hokage-sama!" She listened eagerly as the Hokage explained the kidnapper, the assassination needed, the longer journey, and her role. Tomoyo then nodded, trying her best to be patient. "And, of course, you will have two teammates. Uchiha Itachi, and Hatake Kakashi." Tomoyo's jaw dropped. Them. Not only were they ever famous, she despised the thought of them. _The kind that always shows off. _Tomoyo smiled forcedly, looking to the door on the right. Itachi entered first, dressed in the standard ANBU outfit. His hair was longer than when she had seen him 6 years ago. It was back in a low ponytail, his Sharingan activated as he sat. Kakashi entered later, and Tomoyo noticed he had a lighter air around him. _Probably isn't as stuck up… _She quickly scanned him, the silver hair and the mask, the things she recognized from their previous meeting. She smiled, and nodded in acknowledgement. "My name is Tomoyo Izumiko." She talked with a light and formal tone, and the Hokage then passed her something. A modified female ANBU uniform, black tank top, the vest, the pants, and gloves. She also noted the mask, which was almost comically catlike. Tomoyo excused herself, into the bathroom near by, and the Hokage went back to his desk, leaving the two men by themselves in the room. Kakashi thought for a moment. _She looks so familiar to Rin…_ Itachi mumbled something under his breath, about women and how they shouldn't be accounted on for missions. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at him. "Someone's grumpy, Uchiha." "Hn." Itachi silently stared at the wall in front of them. "How long does it take that woman to change?"

------------------

Hope you liked it! I promise later chapters will be better, as I already have 20 typed 3 reviews each chapter to continue, please!


	2. Beginning of the Journey

Hello everyone! Might as well do the disclaimer again

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue. Capiche? Well, I do own Tomoyo and Yuka though, and the inn people, and the bad guys nods and starts blabbing more people Oh, and the story is mine. No stealy! hisses, claw, growl, scratch

-------------------

Chapter 2: Beginning of the Journey

Tomoyo had left the bathroom quickly, but she had gone to ask the Hokage for a scroll. He passed her a copy of the scroll she wished to have, and she went back in the room, sitting down next to Kakashi. She scanned the scroll extremely quickly, memorizing everything on it. She then stuffed it into her small black backpack, and looked over to them. "So. When do we leave?" Tomoyo asked, her arms in her lap. Itachi and Kakashi got up, so she followed. " We leave now. We keep to the west, as we'll have to ambush them." Itachi left the explanation short, and they started to head out. Tomoyo wasn't used to the ANBU mask yet, so she kept it to the side for a while. _This uniform is actually pretty comfortable…_She noticed Kakashi glanced at her once, but she kept silent. When they passed a group of shinobi chatting, the males looked over to her, wolf whistling. She pretty much growled, turning her head to the side. " Perverts!" She yelled, not paying attention to any of the further comments.

Kakashi chuckled, looking at her again. "So, is this your first A mission?" Tomoyo nodded, not being in the mood for talking. Itachi made an annoyed sound. "They gave us a newbie…. We're going to finish slower than I thought…" She shot him a look, and she really regretted being in the middle, as now she would have to be stuck there until they reached a resting point. Itachi stopped walking, completely ignoring Tomoyo. "Hmm.. We'll have to run until we reach the border forest… It's our fastest means." Tomoyo grinned. "Running? That's what I'm skilled at." " No no, we can't have you wasting your energy on running." Itachi commented. Tomoyo shot him a glance. "Then what? You're not going to leave me behind, are you?" Kakashi shook his head, and picked her up bridal style. "I'm going to carry you." Tomoyo looked at him to see if he was joking. "You're joking, right?" When the ANBU looked at her grinning, and started to run, while carrying her, she knew he was serious.

After 15 minutes of constant running, the three reached the outskirts of Konoha, and settled down in an unoccupied cave. Kakashi put down Tomoyo, who still stayed quiet. "You know... You didn't have to carry me. I could have made it to here myself easily." Kakashi just smiled, looking over to her. "Well, maybe I wanted to carry you." Tomoyo just made a small sound, looking around the empty cave. She stood up suddenly, causing Itachi and Kakashi to glance at her. "I'm going to get some firewood." Itachi retorted back at her "At least you can be useful doing that." Tomoyo glared at him, while slowly walking out the cave. She then spotted some nearby forest, beginning to find more and more pieces of wood. Tomoyo trudged back to the cave, and Itachi lit the firewood with a fireball.

_Hey_..._ wasn't there a stream back there?_ Tomoyo sat around for at least five more minutes until she got bored. "Is this what you do every mission? Sit around?" Tomoyo asked Kakashi. He nodded " Yup, pretty much." Tomoyo stood up. "Well then, I'm going to for a walk. Anyone want to come?" Kakashi nodded, standing up, and Itachi just sat in his little corner near the fire. As they walked through the small forest, Kakashi asked Tomoyo "Where were you planning on going anyways?" Tomoyo pointed to a small stream in the near background. Kakashi looked at the small stream and wondered what she could possibly want to do there. When they reached the stream, Tomoyo immediately scooped up a handful of water, and splashed it on her face, refreshing herself. The water was cool and soothing, and she looked down at her reflection. She noticed the water was fairly calm, and pretty deep. "We're in luck. Fish live in this kind of stream." She quickly noted, looking around for a sturdy stick. She picked up a long stick, and pulled out a kunai, getting to work.

Kakashi watched her improvise a fishing spear, and he was fairly impressed. _And more and more… She keeps reminding me of Rin…Rin always was smart and on top of the situation. It's like the old team now… But, Itachi isn't like Obito. Itachi is more arrogant_... Kakashi was lost in thought, while Tomoyo just finished tying the kunai onto the wooden stick. She noticed Kakashi looked like he was daydreaming, and stood over the sitting ANBU. "Hey, Earth to Kakashi. You there?" She waved a hand at him, but he was still lost in thought. _Hey, he's kind of –_ She was interrupted by a fall. She tripped, the spear clattering on the rocks, and she fell right on top of Kakashi. _Oh great_... Her cheeks immediately were decorated with a fiery blush, and she was in a slight stage of shock. Kakashi snapped out of thought at the moment, looking right into her violet eyes, though his blush was hidden by the mask. He looked down, making note of how comically close their faces were. Tomoyo was thinking the same thing, as she realized she was still on top of him, and she climbed off, apologizing frantically. _Yep… Just like Rin…On top of the situation? _Kakashi flashed back to what had happened a few moments ago, and silently chuckled to himself. _I guess so_.

-----------------

Okay everyone, please tell me if I should continue or not..


End file.
